Archon
seconds. While in Archon form, your normal abilities are replaced by powerful Archon abilities and your damage, Armor and resistances are increased by . | cd= seconds | cost= }} Archon is a Mastery Arcane spell used by Wizards in Diablo III. It is unlocked at level 30. Lore The Archon is a being of pure Arcane energy.Archon, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2014-07-03 The Wizard Vyr claimed that it existed on another plane of reality, and constructed the Black Obelisk to try and gather its power.Diablo III, Vyr's Astonishing Aura. Fearing he would bring doom upon them all, his acolytes murdered him,Diablo III, Vyr's Fantastic Finery and the obelisk was destroyed.Diablo III, Vyr's Swaggering Stance Currently, the technique is able to be used by another Wizard. In-game Archon transforms the player for 20 seconds (120 seconds cooldown), replacing all normal skills with Archon abilities. The player's damage, Armor and all resistances are increased by 20%, and every enemy killed while in Archon form further increases all damage done by 6% for the remaining duration, stacking infinitely, making the Wizard near-invincible in combat with numerous lesser foes. Costs no Arcane Power to cast. All Archon abilities cost no Arcane Power as well. While in this form, the player is also immune to all forms of Crowd Control. The ability is very effective against numerous monsters (due to damage buff stacking rapidly) and against Illusionist elite monsters (since destroyed illusions count as kills). Familiar, Magic Weapon and Armor spells remain active when Archon is activated, but cannot be renewed until the Archon fades. Because Archon attacks cost no Arcane Power and must be used in a limited amount of time, they benefit greatly from Increased Attack Speed. Archon Abilities All Archon abilities ignore line of sight, obstacles and Waller affix barricades, but cannot pierce through solid walls. Unless a rune with different damage type is selected, they use Arcane damage type. Vyr's Amazing Arcana set picks the damage type that currently has the highest elemental skill damage bonus. Arcane Strike (Default LMB): melee skill, slams the ground in front of Archon, blasting all enemies within roughly 10 yards for 790% damage and causing Knockback. Only hits the cone in front of the Archon, has no effect on enemies behind the Wizard. Disintegration Wave (Default RMB): uninterrupted beam that pierces through enemies in shape of a reversed cone (broad side is large enough to damage enemies directly to the left and right of the Archon) for 779% damage per tick. Killed enemies are disintegrated, leaving no corpse. The beam is roughly 50-55 yards long (a little bit longer than the graphics show). Arcane Blast (Default 1): releases an energy blast hitting enemies around the Archon within roughly 20 yards for 604% damage. 5 seconds cooldown. Does NOT interrupt the Disintegration Wave and can be cast while moving. Runes: *'Combustion': Upon activation of Archon, the Wizard releases a blast that hits enemies within yards of him/her for damage as Fire. The damage type of all abilities changes to Fire. *'Teleport': Archon form adds one more ability (default 2): Teleport with cooldown reduced to seconds. This Teleport will NOT benefit from runes and enhancements of a regular . *'Pure Power: ' Archon's cooldown is reduced by seconds (to seconds). The damage type of all abilities changes to Lightning as well. *'Slow Time': Archon form adds one more ability (default 2): Slow Time with no cooldown, placed atop of Archon and following it. Using the ability again drops the shield. In addition, the damage type of all abilities changes to Cold. This Slow Time will NOT benefit from runes and enhancements of a regular Slow Time. *'Improved Archon': All damage dealt by Archon abilities is increased by , stacking multiplicatively with the damage buff for killing enemies and general skill damage increases. Non-rune enhancements: *'Halcyon's Ascent' (Legendary Amulet): Upon casting Archon, nearby enemies jump uncontrollably for 6-8 seconds. *'Vyr's Amazing Arcana Set '(Set Bonus for 4 items): Archon gains the effects of all runes at once. Elemental Damage type is chosen by the highest elemental skill bonus the player has. Development In the later days of 1.0, Archon lasted only 15 seconds, but also gained 1 second in the total duration for each enemy that the Wizard killed (or at least had damaged before someone else killed that enemy) while in the Archon form. This, to a certain extent, was like the perma-Wrath Barbarian, in that as long as the form was allowed to persist, the Wizard was practically unstoppable, and dealt staggering amounts of damage. It is for this reason that it was rebalanced in 2.0, being given the damage increase per kill. In patch 1.0.3., a bug allowed the Wizard to become permanently invulnerable by combining Archon and Teleport (Fracture) spellsInvincible Wizard Invincible Wizard - Archon and Teleport God Mode Bug, Game Gate. Accessed on 2014-07-03. This bug existed for months, and was only fixed when someone reported it on the official forum2012-07-22, Exploit/Bug: Invulnerable Wizard. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-07-03. Prior to patch 2.0.5., all Archon runes were doing Arcane damage. Prior to patch 2.1, Archon was the only shapeshifting skill that did not grant the Crowd Control immunity. Trivia *The symbol through which Archon channels the Disintegration Wave and which it leaves imprinted on the ground after casting Arcane Strike appears to be a distorted version of the Eye of Providence. References Category:Skills Category:Wizard Category:Wizard Skills Category:Diablo III Skills